


Stuck in the Past (literally)

by dissolved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, This is supposed to be funny, they get stuck lol, wilbur and tommy argue a lot, yup they’re both sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissolved/pseuds/dissolved
Summary: When Tommy’s attempts at stopping Wilbur from time traveling fail, he does the next best thing: go with him by force.But what happens when Tommy’s suspicions about the mission going horribly wrong are correct?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 18





	Stuck in the Past (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 6 am and im probably gonna regret posting this when i wake up but no ones gonna see it anyway so we good :]
> 
> enjoy my poor attempt at writing most likely filled with grammatical errors

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not, Tommy”

“Wilbur, please! You can’t go alone.”

Wilbur pauses his packing before continuing, “I can and I will. You, on the other hand, are far too young.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, “Tell them to make someone else go! Or at least someone to come with you.”

Tommy follows Wilbur around the room as he looks for more paraphernalia to pack. “Name one person that’s qualified to go that’s under the age of 50.”

Tommy pauses to think about it before shaking his head, “You’re being a moron, Wilbur. It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m going whether or not you like it, so shut it.”

Tommy lets out an annoyed groan, “Fine then.”

He walks over to Wilbur’s holdall before taking all of the clothes out and throwing them onto the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing!” he paces over to Tommy and grabs his wrist to stop him, but Tommy continues his ministrations with the other hand.

“Stop it, you fucking gremlin!” He yanks Tommy’s shirt, pulling him backward before stuffing his clothes back into the luggage.

“Wilbur!” No response. He reaches to place his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, “Wilbur, plea-,”

“Tommy! Shut up!” Wilbur turns, towering over Tommy, “There’s nothing you can say or do that will prevent me from going, so just  _ stop _ .”

They stare at each other before Tommy looks down. Wilbur exhales, content with Tommy’s silence, and walks over to their shared bathroom to grab a toothbrush. Tommy stands there, silent and still with anger and anxiety bubbling in his gut. He pushes it down and focuses on persuading Wilbur instead.

“Let me come with you.”

Wilbur scoffs, “You’re crazy if you think I’ll even consider that.” He zips his holdall before grabbing a grey beanie lying on top of his dresser and begins walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to discuss shit with Schlatt before I leave tomorrow.”

Leave tomorrow. He’s leaving tomorrow.

“W-wait,” he keeps walking.

And Tommy can’t come with him.

Wilbur opens the door.

“You can’t leave me!” Wilbur pauses before turning. They stare at each other and a wide grin spreads across Wilbur’s face. Annoyance takes over Tommy’s emotions before he even speaks.

“Awww, are you going to miss me, Tommy?” “No.” “Don’t worry, it’ll only be a few days; then we can spend as  _ much  _ time together as you want. How does that sound?”

“Fuck off.”

“I think you should embrace this clingy side more often, some people might think it’s cute.”

“I’m not clingy, you bitch! How dare you say that-” Wilbur starts laughing as he listens to Tommy curse him out.

Tommy huffs once he’s finished, “I’m serious, Wilbur. I have a bad feeling about it.”

“You’re just paranoid,” Wilbur says as he fixes his beanie. “Look, you can bitch about it all you want but I’m going either way. I’m doing the mission,” he points at himself. “ _ I’m  _ going back in time and you can’t come because you’re just a kid.”

Tommy pinches his brow at that but doesn’t say anything.

“Are we done now?” Silence. “Good, then,” he swings the door open and steps out. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Just a kid. Tommy scoffs. He’ll show him “just a kid.”

-

Tommy sits on his bed and stares blankly at his white walls, trying to come up with some way,  _ any  _ way to get Wilbur to not time travel alone. He looks around his room for ideas but comes up empty-handed when he realizes there’s barely anything in his room at all. The only personal items he has are a small box filled with his mother’s old jewelry sitting on his desk, and the acoustic guitar Wilbur got him for his birthday last year. It took him ages to actually find one, so Tommy was thankful for it. He doesn't tell Wilbur this, but he looks forward to the lessons they have every few weeks, even if Wilbur’s a shit teacher.

Tommy lays back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He was getting sick of these walls. They’re so white and  _ plain.  _ This whole place is fucking white and he can’t escape it. He’s stuck in this goddamn facility and now the one person keeping him sane is leaving him here. He hates it and he wants to leave. Being there is a constant reminder of all the shit he’s been through; it forces him to stay stuck in his past when he wants to escape it. He knows part of the reason Wilbur insists on going is ‘cause he wants to leave too. He’s  _ excited  _ to leave, even if just for a few days. And Tommy is jealous. Because Wilbur gets to leave this shithole while he has to stay here because he’s “just a kid.” Fuck him. Tommy could go if he wanted. He doesn’t have to take orders from someone like Wilbur. 

Tommy sits up quickly.

If Wilbur won’t willingly let him come...he’ll just give him no choice.

He swings his legs over the bed before slipping his shoes on and running out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> formatting is shitty cause im too lazy to figure out how to fix it :p


End file.
